leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chong Kah How/Ventus
Note: Feel Free to give constructive suggestions & recommendation for stats. Any destructive comments will be treated as an offense. Ventus & Rave, The Four-Winged Misfortune is a custom champion in League of Legends. Ventus & Rave both acts as a 2-in-1 character or puppet-user character, like Carl Clover of Blazblue. Ventus acting as the main body while Rave act as the important "puppet". At the beginning of every game, Rave will stay by Ventus' side or "together" with Ventus in a black-circle indicator that reveal this state. During this, Rave will not attack enemies until the Q Assign is used. After that, Rave will act independently as a NPC Champion, who's stats depends on Ventus' stats. During this, Rave is "seperated" from Ventus & this is shown when the black-circle indicator is gone. Their general playstyle concept is a generally that of a "puppet user" with CC ability with the Q helping to change Rave's state. Ventus himself, too, can attack enemies but can't dish out major damage or disruption if Rave were to die in battle. Ventus & Rave's skill sets all change depending on Ventus & Rave's "stance" in battle: *If Rave is near Ventus, the player will gain access to Q Assign, W Darts of Affliction, E Calamity's Lance & R Wings of Dismay. *If Rave is seperated from Ventus, the player will gain access to Q Return, W Dance of the Crow, E Raven's Shift & also R Wings of Dismay *If Rave is dead, you will gain access to Q Call Rave but you will lost access to Q Return, W Dance of the Crow, E Raven's Shift & R Wings of Dismay. In addition, E Calamity's Lance will be nerfed. Abilities (8 Ventus's level)| }} M.Damage, along with a debuff. After this, an enemy cannot be affected by Bad Omen again for another few seconds. The debuff depends on whose attack applied the final stack. If Ventus's auto-attacks triggered it: ATK Speed Debuff for 3.0 seconds. If Rave's auto-attacks triggered it: Blinds for 1.0 second. Should Rave dies, all Bad Omen stacks will immediately fall off. |customlabel = |custominfo = }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are together. Upon activation, Rave will separate himself with Ventus & dives into the point or enemy Ventus points, dealing a small amount of Physical Damage to the target upon impact. If Rave hits an enemy or if there is an enemy near his landing site, Rave will stay separated from Ventus & acts as an NPC Champion, whose top priority targets are either enemies closest to him or Enemy Champions marked by Bad Omen. If vice-versa, Rave will simply fly back to Ventus -the normal way- until an enemy is encountered. Also, while Rave is diving, he ignores unit collisions but will stop when he hits enemy Champions. |leveling = |cooldown = 1.0 |range = 1500 }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are separated. Upon activation, Rave will fly high into the air before landing besides Ventus. This spell deals no damage but will give Ventus & Rave each an ATK speed buff if there's an Enemy Champion near either the pair when the ability activated. |leveling = |cooldown = 1.0 |range = 0 }} Can only be used after Rave died, during which is Call Rave goes into a seconds cooldown. Upon activation, Ventus will channel for 0.5 seconds & after that, Rave will fly down besides Ventus. }} }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are together. Ventus will shoot 5 enchanted black feather arrows in a 35º cone, dealing M.Damage per arrow. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Each arrow will also applies a Bad Omen stack to a target Enemy Champion & if the arrows generate the final stack, it'll give the enemy Champion a Armor reduction debuff for the next 3.0 seconds, in addition to the ATK Speed debuff from the passive. |leveling = |cooldown = 16 / 13 / 10 / 7 / 4 |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are separated. Upon activation, Rave will fly swiftly, in a graveyard spin-like fashion, circling around Ventus while returning to him. During Rave's maneuver, Ventus will remain immobilized until Rave reach him. During this maneuver, Rave will deal P.Damage to any enemy that collides with him. Enemy Champions can only be hit once, although, a Bad Omen stack will be applied to any Enemy Champion who were hit. Should this Spell generates the final stack, it'll give the target Enemy Champion a Magic Res. debuff for the next 3.0 seconds, in addition to the 1.0 second Blind from the passive. You may cancel this attack into Return 1.2 seconds after its activation. |leveling = |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype = mana |range = Varies }} }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are together. Upon activation, Ventus will immediately fires a black javelin at a target while back-dashing. The attack will also deal splash damage to nearby enemies. If Rave is active, during the activation, the crow will ride the lance to the target location, seperating himself from Ventus while doubling the attack power of the spell (which was already its default power). Enemy Champions hit by this attack will gain one Bad Omen stack. Should this attack generates the last Bad Omen stack, the target Enemy Champion will be stunned for 1.0 second, in addition to ATK speed debuff from the passive. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 |cost = 50 / 55 / 65 / 70 / 75 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Can only be used when Ventus & Rave are separated. Upon activation, Ventus will fire a larger arrow in a line while at the same time, Rave swoops in to a point between Ventus & the arrow's intended destination. Ventus's arrow will pierce through enemies until it reaches its destination or until hitting an Enemy Champion. Meanwhile, Rave's dive will cause a small damage while rooting the target enemy/ Enemy Champion it hits. This Spell also apply Bad Omen stacks to any Enemy Champions it hit. Should this attack generates the last stack, it'll apply Silence for 1.0 seconds while giving your opponent the Blind from the passive. |leveling = |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} }} |cooldown = 180 / 170 / 160 |cost = 110 / 100 / 90 |costtype = mana |range = 800 (Together) / 400 (Separated) }} Pet Category:Custom champions